Organization XIII: The Members on Earth
by Neko-chanXDemyx
Summary: 3 sisters live their lives like regular humans until strange unseen visitors and strange drawings lead them to the truth about their real 'existance', they are nobodies. PLEASE READ PROLOGUE! No yaoi! AxelXOC ZexionXOC DemyxXOC
1. Prologue: Realizations

**Neko-chan: Hey peoples! I'm BAAAAAAACK! And this time with a new obsession! WOOT! ORGANIZATION XIII FTW! **

**Anyway, I apologize for any of you who were expecting to see another Shugo Chara fanfiction. .; I've pretty much all but completely abandoned the old anime, so I'm more than likely not going to be making any fanfictions about THAT anytime soon. **

**So with that being said, please R&R my new story, ****Organization XIII: Revived!**

**Prologue:**

**Realizations**

* * *

What do you when you are told that every single memory you've gained before the past year never really belonged to you; that every memory you've gained for the past year has all been a lie, and was never really meant to happen? How should you respond when one of your sisters who can see the future tells you you _died_.

I've been finding out stuff like this all the time since the one night a few months ago; the night two of my sisters were spoken to by unseen people. Being believers in apparitions, we first thought that souls of the dead were haunting us. It seemed reasonable, considering all the paranormal activity that goes on around us; Random unexplained noises, objects being moved by unknown forces.

But then Am-… er… Mia… she began to draw things. Yeah, I know, all kinds of people draw stuff, but the things Mia drew ended up coming true. They also brought new meanings to the strange things happening to us.

Before we knew it, our view on life became completely changed.

This is the story of 3 sisters who didn't belong on Earth.

3 sisters who had experienced death.

3 sisters who were being examined by people normal humans believed were only supposed to 'exist' in a video game.

This is the story of me and my friends, and we're living it every day of our lives.

* * *

**Neko-chan: I know, I know. It's short. That's only because it's the prologue. The future chapters will DEFINITELY be longer, I promise! **

**And yes, the 'slip-up' in the third paragraph was purposeful. I'm trying to make this story all realistic and crap and like the beginning of a movie, so please tell me if it's good! Many things will be explained in the future.**

**R&R! Will update soon! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 1: Journal

I do not own anything used in this story besides the plot and OCs. No copyright intended. Thank you~

**Neko-chan: Alo! OK, so before you read this chapter, I want you to know that this is based off of how me and my friends act, and we crack dirty jokes about each other and our boyfriends/crushes all the time, so yes, there is going to be immature crap and stuff like that in this story. **

**With that being said, please R&R!**

**Chapter 1: Journal**

**Neko's (a.k.a. Chelsey's) POV**

* * *

I sighed as I lazily plopped on to my blue and white quilted bed that rested in the far left corner in my room, just opposite of the door. Only one of the three pillows on it actually had a cover, and the designs often clashed, just like the rest of my room. The walls were an ugly shade of yellow I never really liked. Posters would continuously be placed on and off the walls, often leaving bare spaces on the surface with small holes where a pin once held them in place.

I reached over and grabbed the remote of my nice little nightstand beside my bed. It was obvious the small piece of furniture had gone through quite a bit, considering the peeling paint and stained surface. In a drowsy motion I lifted the remote up like a zombie, continually pushing the 'ON' button until the signal finally reached the set of black boxes on top of my dresser. The television immediately flashed on, and the music channel I always leave on began playing 'Fireflies' by _Owl City_ near the middle of the song, the same place it always seems to start lately. Sighing once more, I closed my eyes and began to hum along to the song, and when it got to my favorite part I allowed myself to sing the words.

_Leave my door open just a crack_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_Cause I feel like such an insomniac_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_Why do I tire of counting sheep_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_When I'm far to tired to fall asleep_…

The song continued on as I opened my eyes, and I began to think back on all the things that have happened recently… about how much those lyrics fit strangely well to how we all felt… Forcing the urge to just remain laying down in my relatively comfortable position, I leaned up on the bed and stretched over to the bookshelf that lay just left of the door. Scanning, my eyes found the small Happy Bunny journal with _Chelsey _written in permanent marker on it they were searching for, and I grabbed it. Memories instantly enveloped me at the mere contact with the object; memories that I earned, and memories _she _earned. Feeling reminiscent, I turned to the first page and began to read over some of the words…

_August 2, 2009_

_Today, strange things happened. I'm not exactly sure what to think of it. I mean, yeah, of course we've had paranormal activity happen to us before… but this felt different._

_Lol… but I'm still not sure what to think about it… I mean, it's not _everyday _your best friend claims to hear voices in her head… heck, even if that IS normal for some people… "penis?" What kind of person randomly hears _that _in their head? I just don't get it. It's not like Colleen to make stuff up, and I could tell by her face that she wasn't trying to be funny._

_Not only that, but I sort of got that feeling that someone was watching us…and then when we were walking down to the lake by my house, it almost sounded as if someone was following us down to the shoreline.. _

_Who knows. Maybe it's just another passing spirit._

I laughed at the memory. That was the first time we'd actually noticed _them_ there. How ignorant we were back then…

I skipped forward a few months in the journal.

_November 27, 2009_

_Colleen and I went over to Mia's house this weekend… and she told us about things she's been going through lately, and things she's found out about our invisible friends. As she began to describe them, Colleen and I began to notice that they sounded strangely familiar. My suspicion grew and grew, and was finally realized when she stated their names. What I had feared appeared to be true. _

_But still…how can it be true? _

_Is it really possible that Organization XIII, characters everyone believed only existed as the antagonist in a popular videogame, were real; were following us?_

_Sure, the idea of it all was exciting, however, it just seemed so impossible… and then, despite the fact that Mia has never played the game at all, she could name random facts about them. It was just mind-boggling…_

_Mia then went on to tell us about how she had found out what our real names were: She was Amix, somehow lucky enough to have been placed into a body with her same somebody's name, Mia. Colleen, who's somebody's name was actually Nelle, was called Nexell. And I had never gotten the chance to be named, so in the end, we decided I might as well just go with my old nickname, Neko._

_And then the question came up. "Why us?" I asked. Yeah, in my mind at the time I was going 'HELL YEAH!', but still… Not only did it appear to deny the laws of physics, and any other strange laws you can come up with, but why would they choose to follow US? Out of all the obsessed fangirls in our planet, how are we special?_

_"We aren't supposed to be here in the first place. In fact, our conscious mind didn't even exist here until the New Years of last year." _

I stopped reading and quickly hid my journal under my bed as my mom walked into my room. Luckily, she didn't notice.

"Chelsey, can you do me a favor and take all your dirty laundry downstairs for me?"

"Sure," I replied. I was never actually required to do chores, but I did always end up doing my mom's 'favors'. Once she left the room, I sighed and placed the journal back in its usual spot on my bookshelf. Then I did as she asked, ran back upstairs and into my room. My previous intention was to begin reading once more, but one of my cats came into the room and began rubbing up against my legs. Her appearance reminded me of a cross between an Ocicat and an Egyptian Mau. It was almost like her fur was a painting, consisting of a background color of light, cloudy gray, and darker variations of gray spotting all down her spine and on her flanks, and then making an unusual patter of stripes and spots down her legs. And then to finish it off, the artist gave her a dusty gray Lemur tail.

I reached down and scratched her behind the ears, getting a little squeak of a meow in response. I laughed. "Minni Kitty, you still fail at meowing," I commented. Ever since Mia and I had found her on the road by my dad's house, abandoned by her mother, she could never really get out a proper meow. It was always some strange combination of squeaks, and occasionally she'd open her mouth and no noise would come out at all.

I truly loved this cat. Ever since I found out that someday we'd be leaving this world, I swore I'd come back and take her away with me. When I was feeling lonely, or even when I just needed someone to ramble to when I'm in my spastic hyper mode, she has almost always been the one I go to. She's like a small, furry-tailed version of another sister.

She hopped up onto the bed beside me on the bed and squeaked once more, asking for attention. I giggled as I flopped down and hugged her in the way that always annoyed her, knowing that in a few minutes she'd forgive me and come back to be petted once more.

_I hope Mansex will be okay with me kidnapping you. Not that his response will change much. Just a lil' more background noise in my life. _I laughed at my own thoughts, clearly imagining a sort of anime-ish visual of Xemnas angrily yelling in the background while I played with Minni Kitty.

Surrounding myself in these visuals of scenarios that could possibly end up happening in the future, my energy began to drain as the night progressed, and soon I grew too tired to stay up any longer. Cuddling Minni Kitty close to me, I quickly drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Nexell's (a.k.a. Colleen's) POV**

_I'm watching yooouu… Fast asleee~p… _I jolted awake in surprise, turning to look at my alarm clock. It always plays music right where it left off. Well, it was _supposed _to anyway. I think this is the third time in the past couple weeks that it started off in that exact same spot. I starred at the clock before harshly mumbling, "Really?"

Sighing, I got up and began to get dressed in the clothes I had prepared last night before I went to bed.

Sadly, I let my boyfriend help. And as a result, my shirt was definitely the most low cut shirt I owned.

_"Good morning sunshine!" _he whispered in my head.

"Gah!" I jumped, pulling my pants up as fast as I could. "_Must you always watch me dress in the mornings?_"I screeched in my mind.

He chuckled, "_Well, it's not like I don't see you completely naked all the time when you're in the shower_."

My jaw dropped in a loss for words.

I could practically see his smirk, "_Don't leave your mouth open _too _long! You never know what might be put inside it_." My mouth clamped shut as I finished dressing as fast as I could.

I decided not to eat that morning, for fear that the perverted things would escalate, to a point I didn't want it to get to. So instead I rushed out into the warm spring morning, to await my yellow 'limousine' that hopefully, I hadn't yet missed. When it arrived, I stepped on and gave my bus driver a cheery 'Good Morning!' while she glared at me in hatred and I walked to my seat.

Ah yes, my bus driver. How she hates me so. Ever since I found out her last name... Mrs. Cummings. The butt of almost all of my bus jokes. And Mrs. Cummings was well aware she had been targeted.

I road the bus as usual, listening to my Ipod loud enough to drown out the voices of the annoying small children in the seat right next to mine. It only took about 20 or so minutes for the bus to reach the school. I walked in drowsily into the building and began to talk to Amix about 'people'.

"So what's up with you?" I asked in a tired voice. She shrugged, an obvious sign something was wrong. Normally, she'd give some witty response about 'what was up' or start talking about some funny story that happened last night. "What's wrong?" I asked concernedly. She shook her head. I asked again, a bit more sternly.

She answered, "Z is being mean again...," she trailed off. 'Z' was her nickname for Zexion. He used to be a pretty cool dude, but lately he's been kinda… well, mean.

"What'd he do?" I pried. She shook her head again, and an exasperated sigh escaped from her lips. She wasn't going let me know anymore than that.

* * *

**Neko-chan: MOMENTARY INTERLUDE! **

**KAY! So… Gomen, but I'm probably going to use my POV a lot, Nexell's POV sometimes, and Amix's POV very little, mainly because of how easily I can think like people. . I can sometimes get Nexy (nickname for Nexell) to help with the story, but Amix is a very secretive person who hides A LOT, and Twiggy isn't as close as some of my other friends. However, it is really easy for me to think like Neko, considering the character is supposed to be 'me'. So sorry to those of you who really like stories that switch POV's evenly. {: ) **

**With that said…**

** ON WITH THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

**Neko's POV**

I walked in to the school with Twiggy (or more commonly known as Lydia). We haven't found out Lydia's _real _name yet, so I still went with her old nickname she came up with. She still whines to me often about asking Amix, the sort of ring leader of our group (and who understands most) about her name. Apparently she was too afraid to ask herself or something.

"Hey, wait for me while I put away my flute?" I questioned. She sighed, "Hurry up…"

I smiled thankfully and walked into the band room and locked my flute up. People who weren't in band were allowed inside, and considering how scary the band teachers can be sometimes, no one dared try to break that rule without having a will already made.

When I walked out Twiggy was already halfway down the hall, talking with her other friend, Alison. I quickly jogged up to her to catch up. After realizing I wasn't really welcome in the conversation, I walked a little quickly to get out of hearing range and walked into the gym where 7th and 8th graders waited before school actually started.

Amix was sitting hunched over with her elbows on her knees and her face resting in her hands, and Nexell was as curled up in a ball as you can get when you're sitting on bleachers. The rather obnoxious kid we nicknamed Boots blabbered on about how his siblings 'tormented' him, and Alyssa and Heather had a small conversation together about their weekends. Other than the three that really didn't matter in our group, it was definitely too quiet.

I breathed a sigh as I prepared for the explanation of who was being emo and who got pissed of because of it. If it was anything like most days, my guess was that Ami was hiding something again, and Nexell was pissed off. To put it simply: I'm going to have to listen to ranting about how people hate this, and this, and this, and that about people ALL. DAY. LONG.

With my happy killed, I walked up the bleachers and sat next to them, asking what was wrong. Nexy flashed me a sarcastic smile and said her rather well rehearsed phrase, "Oh you don't even _know_." She then turned away and began talking to Jasmine, no longer feeling the need to hang out with us now that her task was complete.

I turned to Amix, raising my eyebrow as I waited to see if I would get an explanation. I could barely hear her as she half sobbed, half choked, "Gomen," meaning sorry in Japanese. "It's fine," my mouth worded the words that seemed to come out a lot lately. In response, Amix merely curled up into a ball more than she was already, and didn't speak to me for the rest of the day.

As my bus began to slowly pull itself up the last little hill right before my stop I packed away my MP3 player and phone, and got out my keys. The door to the opened as my bus driver, nicknamed 'G' by the high-schoolers, lazily chatted to the boy sitting behind him. Once everyone else had passed me, I took my spot at the back of the line and stepped out of the bus.

I looked up at the light gray clouds in the sky that floated by with a sort of fierce urgency. It was going to rain soon. I jogged over to the green and black golf cart, aptly named after the large bold lettering across the front that read 'THE MULE'. As I began to start it up the first few raindrops began to fall down. Not wanting my school supplies to get ruined, I grabbed my belongings and put them in my lap and hunched over them in a rather failed effort to keep them from getting wet as I drove myself home.

Once I got the Mule parked in the garage and put the mail on the table, I eagerly grabbed my journal from under the bed where I had hidden it last night, and began to read once more.

_November 30, 2009_

_It's been… weird. I'm still having some trouble getting used to everything. I mean… I feel like an alien with no memories. According to Ami, we're all f***ing monsters who having been taking over these poor girls' bodies for almost a year now. Yeah, I know it's not our fault, but STILL. And she STILL hasn't freaking told me who the heck this 'Biff' person is! Ugh…_

_Well… I guess it's not ALL so bad… I mean…now I know who the 'spirit' was. But… GAH…I wish all of this could go back to normal. I mean…Now I know that this entire time I've been fangirling over Demyx one-shots and pictures, the damn guy has been watching me do so half the f***ing time. URGG! Ugh… Im sorry for cussing. I'm just __angry sad pissed depressed ANNOYED __stressed._

_… now I feel retarded for apologizing to my journal. God I'm a freak. _

I chuckled lightly at the memory, remembering just how LESS complicated it was back then. At the thought, my previous depression from earlier today came back, and I scavenged my room until I found a pen. Then I began to write in a new entry…

_February 2, 2010_

_I've been rereading my journals again. How many times is this now… 5? I don't remember. Anyways… I don't know what to do about Ami…I don't really feel like I know her anymore. Lately, she's __**always **__hiding something. Why won't she just trust us? And I don't blame Nexy for getting angry, but I hate it when she goes into 'RAWR I HATE AMI FOR HIDING STUFF I IS GUNNA KILL HER CUZ ITS GUNNA SOLVE EVERYTHING!' mode. I mean, yeah, I'm upset too, but I'm more disappointed than angry at her. Plus, she's too straightforward when asking Ami. If she's AFRAID of telling us, than THREATENING HER is NOT going to solve anything!_

_Ugh… I'm stressed again. Seems like there isn't much of a break lately. xD _

I yawned.

_I'm getting tired. Stayed up too late last night. I think I'll take a nap, and hopefully have a more happy dream of this all being over._

_

* * *

_

**Neko-chan: SO! I'm so sorry for not updating. I feel like crap because of it. Its only the first chapter and I'm already way behind on updates. *Sigh* but I will be trying to update more in the summer. 1 day of school left! WOOT! =D**

**Anyways, I'm trying to get better at starting the story at a later point from where the main stuff starts, but I can't really tell when I'm adding everything. So if it feels like I'm forgetting stuff or not fully explaining things, PLEASE TELL ME! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIZM IS ALWAYS WELCOME AS LONG AS IT IS NOT RUDE OR MEAN. **

**With that being said, I hope to see you all soon, R&R PLEASE! ^-^**


	3. Chapter 2: Awkward Conversations

**Neko-chan: Guess who's baaaacck! =D YUP! ME! THE FAIL WRITER! XD**

**So… I failed. And I apologize. . Not even going to try to promise to update faster this time, because it doesn't work, and it just makes me feel worse. But I'm going to try to write this chapter as fast as I can. =) **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, PARIC, MR. PIB, GAKUEN ALICE, YOUTUBE, AND ANYTHING ELSE I MAY HAVE MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Awkward Conversations**

**Neko's POV**

The bus arrived at the school the next morning, anda loud chorus of complaints rose from everyone as the doors opened. A huge gust of icy, early February wind rushed through the bus as I stood up. Twiggy yelped beside me, whining afterwards, "Nekoooo_oo! _Its so _cold!_"

"I'm sorry…?" I answered, not really finding much else to say. I was never too close to Twiggy. Yeah, we were friends, but more like the type of friends you only go to when there wasn't anyone else to talk to. However, ever since she found out about 'it', as we so often coded anything to do with Organization XIII following us, she's been acting like we are the best of friends.

She gave me a slightly hurt look, and then turned around to talk to one of the other kids on the bus as I walked off before her. I rolled my eyes as I sarcastically thought to myself, _I love how I'm so easily ditched for others when there are other people to talk to, yet she tries to claim that I'm just like a sister to her_. A smile formed on my lips, making the younger boy beside me pick up speed to get away from me. It was the sort of smile I only used when something annoyed and amused me at the same time.

Ever since I was little I was never really that close to anyone. So when Nexy and Ami became my sisters, it was a big deal. When someone like that said they were my sister when they were so far from it, it ticked me off. Bad.

Then again, PMS tends to make smaller things a bit more irritable than usual. My eyes glimpsed the female hygine products just barely visible in the smallest pouch in my bookbag, and I took a deep breath. Maybe all this anger towards Twiggy was just the PMS talking. Then I saw her run up past me to talk to yet another random person, not even glancing in my direction.

Then again, maybe not.

I walked in and put my flute away, and then walked up into the bleachers. As I neared my usual spot, I noticed Ami was missing. "Hey where's Ami?" She threw me a pissed off smirk.

"I don't know. Not like she's going to tell us why she stayed home, either," she barked a laugh. I sighed, shaking my head disapprovingly, and then reached into my book bag and pulled out my MP3 player. I wasn't in much of a mood to start arguing with her about how it's not really fair to be angry at her when she doesn't even know the full story yet. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her give me a dirty look andthen turn away. I easily shrugged it off, however, seeing how upsetting Nexy was far from uncommon. All I had to do was ignore her until she gave up and started talking to me again. With her being part dog andme being part cat, fights were bound to happen.

My eyes turned to the MP3 player as I listened to the song that was playing, _A Thousand Miles_ by Vanessa Carlton.

_-nd I miss you  
__And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_  
_Into the sky_  
_Do you think time_  
_Would pass me by_  
_'Cause you know I'd walk_  
_A thousand miles_  
_If I could_  
_Just see you_  
_Tonight_

_It's always times like these_  
_When I think of you_  
_And I wonder_  
_If you ever_  
_Think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong_  
_And I don't belong_  
_Living in your_  
_Precious memories_

_'Cause I need you_  
_And I miss you_  
_And now I wonder..._

My eyes slowly closed as my thoughts drifted away from the school, and towards the song. Each word she sang easily reflected my own feelings towards Demyx. Though I wasn't much for showing it, he seemed to be on my every thought. I've always sort of disliked talking about things that made me truly happy like that… things that I loved… and it had gotten to the point where I could barely say his name out loud. I love him so much… but if I'm too flustered to even say his name out loud, do I really belong in his memory?

The shrill sound of the bell going off rang through the air pulled me out of my thoughts, and I grunted as I stood up from my cramped area in the bleachers. Despite the teachers' loud commands, no one paid attention as they refused to take the stairs and jumped down the seats, not one of them breaking their necks like the teachers predicted. I weaved through the crowd as I made my way to my locker. After putting my stuff away and getting out the books needed for the next class, I closed the door and headed off down the hallway, my thoughts still faintly ringing in my ears.

* * *

As I drove up my driveway in the Mule, I noticed the large gray truck with the red word 'PARIC' painted on both doors parked on the left side of the driveway. I instantly groaned. "Why does he have to get home early so often?" I muttered under my breath. As I parked the Mule in the garage, I prepared myself to meet him. I put on my normal face and walked up to the door with my book bag in hand. I hadn't even reached the handle when the door swung open to reveal the tall, longgray-haired man behind it. He reached out to hug me with his dirty gray pants and jeans. "Hiya Chelser!" Chris, my step-dad, said, using the nickname I despise. Its bad enough that people call me Chelsey, seeing as how that's technically not my name. Even if he doesn't know about 'it', _'Chelser_' seems a BIT out of line.

"Hi," I responded, uneasily returning the hug. His hand rubbed up and down my back a few times before letting me go, giving me the chills.

"How was school?" He asked as he follwed me inside.

I dropped by belongings on the couch and walked into the kitchen. "Fine."

"Did you learn anything?" He followed me in there too, turning to the refrigerator and pulling out a can of _Mr. Pib_.

"No," I replied, watching as he took a sip of the soda, a few drops sticking to the small gray hairs on his upper lip. A shiver ran down my back. This man just grossed me out. I still don't understand why my mother ever married. him.

"So I was thinking," Chris started. I mentally groaned. Each time my step-dad said those words, they were followed by some random thing the thought about organizing to get more bonding time with me. Which I do not need. Or want. The man creeps me out and annoys me enough, no way in hell I'd want to spend a couple hours listening to him ramble on about God-knows-what. "that maybe you'd like to go fishing with me for a few hours down by the lake?" he finished, refering to the lake just down the road from our house.

"Um... I was planning on finishing watching _Gakuen Alice _tonight... sorry," I replied. In truth, I had finished watching the anime over a year ago, but it helped get me out of fishing. 1.) doing anything that involved staying with Chris for a long period of time was something I preferred to avoid. 2.) Ever sense I found out about Demyx, catching/eating his fishy friends didn't exactly sound toothrilling. 3.) I never actually found waiting for a bobber to sink and then pulling in a small animal very fun. Chelsey may have liked it, but as Neko, I don't.

"Is that one of the movies I rented for you?"

"...It's an anime, so no."

"Oh... is that one of your Chinese cartoon things you like to watch?"

"Japanese." I started edging towards the stairs.

"Yeah, you know what I mean."

"...yeah." I took a couple steps down, trying not to look too eager to get away.

"So...what do you want for dinner?"

"I don't care."

"We have chicken...rice...," he looked at me for some sort of response.

"Chicken and rice is fine." Almost halfway down.

"What else would you like?"

"I don't care." As I got to the last 3 steps, I jumped down silently and walked past the curtain, pretending to not hear him continuing to talk to me. The lights were still off, and with no computers on yet, the basement remained pitch black besides the small glimmer of light that shone through the crack beneath the curtain. I blindly walked slowly forward, using memory to get me to the computer. My hands reached out in front of me, hoping to find the chair before my toe did half the time. The chair's smooth texture had just reached my finger tips when something startled me. Just out of the corner of my eye, despite the darkness that surrounded me, I could see the strange distortion in the air. A sort of faded_ 'whoosh'_ing sound echoed through the room as the faint glimmer in the air continued to move. My entire body remained frozen as I watched out of the corner of my eye. It went on for about 5 long seconds, and then it quickly diminished in size and sound until it was no more. In my chest, I could feel the quick beating of my heart as I tried to comprehend what had just happened. I slowly turned around and cautiously walked back over to the light switch, as if moving too quickly would cause too much pressure on my confused brain. My fingers grazed the walls until they came in contact with the light switch, and I stopped. I turned my head over to the spot where I had seen the strange sight and flicked the switch.

Nothing.

There was nothing there.

At all.

How could that be?

My mind spun. I had known about the Organization being here for months, but I was the only one who had never been able to hear or see them. Amix was the only one who could do both, but Nexell could at least hear them. Ami's explaination was that since they were from a sort of different dimension, their molecules and voices traveled/moved much faster than those from this world, and most people can't see or hear them because their eyes and ears aren't used to picking up that type of movement. Or something. I got so lost in some of her explainations, you could tell she's been hanging around Zexion too much.

But anyway.

Did I really just witness what I think I did? Though it wasn't exactly alike to what it looked like in the game, that could've been easily described as one of the Organization's portals... I slowly started walking over to the spot where the portal was, and then stopped. What if the person who came through the portal was still there? I didn't want to walk through them like I sometimes did (according to Ami it feels strangely uncomfortable to them). And then I started thinking about who would most likely be coming through the portal. I felt my face warm up as a smile forced itself on my lips and my eyes fell to the ground.

Dear god I get embarrassed over the most retarded crap.

I stood there for a while, probably looking like an idiot, just smiling over the fact that he came to see me. Out of all the people in the world-, no, _universe_, he came to see me. And then another thought came into mind, making all emotion in my face just die.

What if it was some other person just randomly stopping by to check on me for some reason.

God, I would look like a total idiot.

I turned around and walked over to the wall, and lightly hit my head against it in a rhythmic motion, continually reminding myself how stupid I was. And then Chris walked downstairs. He turned to look at me, "Are you okay?" he asked, reaching out to touch me.

"I'm PMSing. It's normal."

"...Oh." His eyes widened a bit at my response as his hand stopped dead in the air, and then he silently walked to the cubard, grabbed a thing of rice, turned the lights off, and walked back upstairs.

And as the room became dark once more, I could've sworn I heard the familiar voice that I listened to so many times on Youtube faintly laughing just a couple steps behind me.

Wonderful.

* * *

**Neko-chan: SO! How'd you like the chappie? =D I know, I know, it's short. . But after failing to update for so long, I at least wanted to post SOMETHING before school started. **

**Also, I'm sorry about any grammar/spelling errors. . I tried typing this one in the Document Manager thingy, and after so many times of the spell check mashing words together and saying correct words were spelled wrong, I sort of gave up on trying to fix it. Next chappie will be written completely in Word nexy time. And will hopefully be longer. And get here MUCH sooner.**

**Hopefully. **

**Anyways, please R&R even though I probably don't really deserve it .;; Like always, constructive criticizm is always welcome as long as it's not rude, mean, etc. Any ideas, questions, and clarifications are welcome as well. See you next time,**

** -Neko-chan**


	4. Sorry

**Neko-chan: I've been updating my stories, and for ones I know there isn't any hope for left that aren't already done, I'm posting a confirmed discontinuation. TTwTT I'm sorry guys. This one just isn't going anywhere. When I try to go back to old fanfictions, there are some that I can get started on and eventually get back into writing, but when I get to this one I just kinda stare at the screen with a blank expression. X.x **

**Gomenasai!**


End file.
